Inferno Byxis CH120RS
Inferno Byxis CH120RS is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that has been released in the Gravity Demolition Force 2-Pack with a Gravity Destroyer AD145WD recolor. Face Bolt: Byxis The Face Bolt depicts "Byxis", one of the 88 constellations in space. Byxis is Latin for a "mariner's compass" which Flame Byxis is based on, a compass. The design features a compass with large visible eyes which tattooed onto a black Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Byxis *'Weight:' 2.7 grams Byxis is a translucent bright yellow with the design of a compass. It has the North, South, East and West symbols on their respective sides. There is somewhat of a compass rose in the middle, pointing outwards from the Face Bolt. Due to it's shape, it has found great use in Wheels like Vulcan, in order to expose their Smash Attack points. It is yellow in colour. Attack: 3 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 3 Customizations *MF-H Burn Byxis 230WD (balance) Fusion Wheel: Inferno Inferno is the HWS equivalent to the pre-HWS Wheel, Sagittario. It retains the same general shape but the two "arrows" on the two sides of Sagittario are gone and replaced by a flatter "half arrow" of some sort. This is because Inferno was designed to use an Energy Ring as Sagittario was not. However, as with most Legend Wheels, Inferno is unable to match the qualities of Sagittario due to being too light to utilize any Smash Attack, but Inferno does have a few uses in stamina however, but is generally outclassed for competitive play by Wheels like Hades and Death. It is silver in colour. If Flame is unavailable, Inferno would be a good replacement for a Destabilizer fusion wheel. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 4 Spin Track: CH120 *'Weight:' 2.7 grams CH120 (Change 120) is a very unique Spin Track in that it's main gimmick, is the ability to change heights between 120 or 145. 120 is referred to as "Attack Mode" while 145 is referred to as "Defense Mode". This is accomplished by rotating the bottom part of CH120 and pulling or rather pushing the central part out or in; then rotating the bottom part back to lock it. This is quite useful, as it is not necessary to swap parts and can be done between rounds in a tournament. CH120 is so far, the only Spin Track with a 120 height. What is interesting about this, is that 120 is an excellent height for Attack-Types, making CH120 arguably, the best Spin Track for Attack-Types. 145 does have it's uses as well in battle. Overall, CH120 is an excellent Track for Attack-Types due to it's 120 height which is remarkably, a great height for Attacking. If CH120 is not available, parts like D125, T125, and S130 can be substituted but will not match up to CH120's versatility. It is a yellow in colour. Mold Variations It is important to note that, the Hasbro mold of CH120 has problems remaining on 145 (Defense Mode) and will revert back to 120 (Attack Mode). Therefore, it is recommended to use the Takara Tomy version of CH120 as this problem does not occur. Tricks with the Spin Track When you change height, at one point you will get medium height. Keep it there, and then screw in the Face Bolt as much as you can, without breaking it. The height should tighten and stay as it was. This works only with CH120 and TH170. *Attack: 0 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Rubber S﻿harp Rubber Sharp is arguably the best Defense Performance Tip out there (along with RSF). Like the name suggests, it is a variant of the Sharp Performance Tip that is made of rubber. The rubber creates much friction with the Stadium floor, thus making is very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the Stadium. It also moves quite small and stays mostly centred in the middle of the Stadium, providing further protection from attacking Beys. Because the Tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the Rubber Tips, but because RS does not have much surface area in contact with the Stadium floor, it has the most Stamina of all Rubber Tips. The large amount of friction that RS creates also fixes the main problem affecting the Sharp series of Tips; very poor Balance; but is negligible. Altogether, RS is a great Defense-Type Tip, but every Blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use, reducing Defense. It is black with the rubber being yellow. Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Gallery Dragonballzcentral 2182 159017591.jpeg|Packaging Dragonballzcentral 2182 159129916.jpeg InfernoByxis.JPG|Decal instructions InfernoByxis3.JPG|CH120 InfernoByxisParts.JPG|Parts inferno_byxis_500.jpg Trivia *Inferno Byxis is the second beyblade to have the CH120 Spin Track. The first one is Dark Gasher CH120FS. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblades Category:Stamina Types Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Merchandise